I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a personal computer add-on card stabilizer and, more specifically, a personal computer add-on card stabilizer that utilizes a transverse rod and a plurality of mounting rings to prevent the peripheral add-on cards inside a personal computer from moving and popping up.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, personal computer has expansion slots for different add-on cards with different applications. VL is an earlier specification while ISA (Industry Standard Architecture) and PCI (Peripheral Connection Interface) specifications are used today. A peripheral add-on card is plugged in an expansion slot of the mainboard and fixed by means that a mounting plate is screwed on the case.
However, the expansion slot is relatively long. When an add-on card is plugged in the expansion slot and fixed on the case with only a screw, the add-on cards tend to pop up during transportation and the front portion of add-on cards might move up to cause a bad contact or disconnection, thereby resulting in malfunction of this personal computer. If it happens to a display card at power up time, no display to indicate any signal will confuse the users.
The present invention improves on the heretofore known problem by providing a personal computer add-on card stabilizer. The personal computer add-on card stabilizer is composed of a transverse rod with a plurality of mounting rings on the transverse rod to prevent the corresponding add-on cards from popping up.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a personal computer add-on card stabilizer comprising a transverse rod in the rear portion inside a computer case and above the add-on card slot, and a plurality of mounting rings on the transverse rod to prevent the corresponding add-on cards from moving and popping up.